Stay Alive
by HorrorLover13
Summary: Basically a songfic of the Stay Alive Reprise from Hamilton, but it's the Rays. I honest to God, CRIED while writing this. What Happens when Glen gets shot? What will happen? DO NOT OWN HAMILTON OR CHILD'S PLAY)


_Stay alive…_

_Stay alive…_

Fear. That's what was going through Charles Lee Ray's head as he sped to the hospital in his car. He had gotten the call, not an hour ago. He had been at Eddie's house, had been living there for a while since... the affair, until he got the call from his daughter, Glenda.

His oldest son, Glen, Glenda's twin brother, had been shot. Glen had had a duel, that he himself had pushed him into getting into. And now his son was probably dying in the hospital because of him. And with the Heart of Damballa shattered... He prayed his son would be alright.

He parked his car, and raced into the hospital, before he ran to the Emergency Room, looking around, as if hoping his son would be in the waiting room, waiting for him. He frantically looked around for a doctor. "Where's my son?!" A doctor, recognizing the father, quickly walked up to Chucky, trying to calm him down, as he began to lead him to Glen's room. "Mr. Ray, come in. They brought him in a half an hour ago. He lost a lot of blood on the way over-"

_Stay alive…_

"Is he alive?!" Chucky cut the doctor off, not wanting to know the details of his son's shooting. He knew more about those than anyone. The doctor nodded, but his face looked grave. "Yes. But you have to understand, The bullet entered just above his hip and lodged in his right arm-" Chucky shook his head. "Can I see him PLEASE?" His voice broke a little. The doctor nodded, pointing to the room the teen was staying in. "I'm doing everything I can, but the wound was already infected when he arrived."

With that, the father ran to the room, quickly opening the door. What met his eyes, made Chucky want to throw up. "Glen..."

There Glen was, lying on a hospital bed, wearing no shirt, his lower abdomen wrapped in bandages, but blood still showed through them. Glen's usually smiling, freckled face, was pale as a sheet, and his eyelids looked dark and bruised. He breathed shakily, his chest quivering with each breath, as though he was having a hard time breathing. Glenda, was by his side, her green eyes that she got from her mother, filled with tears as she held her brother's shaking hand, whispering how sorry she was. Both twins slowly looked up as they heard their father's voice. Glen gave a soft, weak little smile.

"Dad..."

Chucky raced to his son's side, grabbing the hand Glenda wasn't holding. He wanted to say something, how sorry he was, how much he wanted his son to fight, and live, but all he could do was try and calm his son down as Glen explained what happened.

"I did exactly as you said, Pop, I held my head up high" Glen smiled little. "I know, I know. Shh... I know, I know." Chucky whispered, feeling more guilt than he'd ever felt in his life. "High" Glen's voice faltered a little as he shuddered in pain. "Shh. I know you did everything just right" Chucky gave a weak, comforting smile, ruffling his son's long red hair. Glen smiled. "Even before we got to ten..." "Shh." Glen shuddered once more. "I was aiming for the sky" He said, thinking back to what had happened. "I know, I know." Chucky whispered, shakily. Glen gave a soft laugh at the memory. "I was aiming for the sky" He whispered, while Chucky just shook his head. "I know, I know" He said, seeing how close his son was so close to death.

"I know, save your strength and stay alive…"

_Stay alive..._

Suddenly, the door swung open. "NO!"

It was Tiffany, Chucky's wife, who he had been seperated from for a while. Her bright green, emerald eyes had fear and tears in them, as she looked around the room. Chucky looked surprised. "Tiff!" He gasped.

Tiffany rushed over to Glen, by Glenda's side, cupping her son's face to see if he was alright. "Is he breathing?! Is he going to survive this?!" She asked her daughter and husband, seeing how pale and pained Glen was. Then a thought hit her. Glenda had something about a duel. She looked to her husband. He had always wanted Glen to be a killer like all the Rays. Had he... She growled, looking ready to attack Chucky.

_Stay alive..._

"Who did this, Chucky, DID YOU KNOW?" She grit her teeth. Chucky was about to speak, before Tiffany felt something grab her hand. She looked down, and saw Glen, gripping her hand, his face looking apologetic. He didn't want the last thing he saw was his parents fighting.

"Mom, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me.." He sighed. "My son.." Tiffany's face softened, placing her son's hand against her cheek, as she tried to hide the tears that were in her eyes. "We played piano..." Glen said, trying to get his mom to smile. Tiffany softly smiled at her son. "I taught you piano..." She whispered. Chucky smiled a little as well. he remembered how the two always sat there, laughing and practicing at the large piano at their home.

"You would put your hands on mine." Tiffany smiled at the memories. "You changed the melody every time..." She whispered. Glen smiled, before he shook with pain. "Ha. I would always change the line..." Tiffany tried to calm him down, to stop the pain. "Shh. I know, I know..." "I would always change the line" "I know, I know".

Tiffany tried to think of something to distract them, before she got an idea. She began to 10 in French, to remind Glen of happy memories. "Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf." She whispered. Glen smiled, repeating after her, his voice weaker than ever as his eyes slowly drooped.. "Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf." Tiffany smiled. "Good."

"Un deux trois quatre cinq six-" ""Un deux trois..." Was as far as Glen got... before he leaned back, and went silent. "-Sept huit neuf." Tiffany froze. Chucky's eyes were huge, and full of tears. Glenda covered her mouth, tears and Mascara pouring down her face.

Tiffany stared at her son, desperately trying to get his lifeless body to repeat after her. His once bright blue eyes, were pale and lifeless. He wasn't breathing. "Sept huit neuf..."

The mother grit her teeth, shaking. "Sept huit…" She had memories flash in her brain. The day she hugged him for the first time. the day he was 'Born'. Every day she took care of him. Every day she was with him. the hugs. The kisses. The 'I love you, Mommy's. All of it. flashed through her mind.

With that, Tiffany let out a wail of despair, and flung her arms around her son's corpse, sobbing into his chest. Glenda hugged her, sobbing and shaking with despair, knowing this was also her fault.

Slowly, as tears poured down his face, Chucky reached toward Tiffany's hand, to comfort her. But she yanked it away from him.

So he just sat there, holding his dead son's hand, the only sound in the room being the sobs of a mourning family.


End file.
